


Three Fires

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: The Celtic signal code is one fire as a preliminary warning of danger. Two for an imminent invasion. Three if the enemy has landed...….
Kudos: 1





	Three Fires

Part One

Arthur’s system of beacon fires is renowned throughout the land for its cleverness and practicality. Large hearths constructed of rough unwrought stones and piled high with dry kindling ready to blaze up at the touch of flint and steel. Roofed by high domes of deer-hides that protect the kindling from the weather.

The Celtic signal code is one fire as a preliminary warning of danger. Two for an imminent invasion. Three if the enemy has landed.

Simple but effective. It has its origins in Roman defensive strategies and was further refined by Arthur’s blood father Travon and Llud who was Travon’s right-hand lieutenant.

Every village warrior has a regular turn at night watch near one of the various beacon sites. Above the estuary. Beside the headland. Amid the rocky spurs of the escarpment. Either camping under the moon on fine evenings or sheltering in one of the small eyries that are cunningly concealed within the surrounding forest, if the weather is less kindly.

Ever watchful and vigilant, come drizzle or starshine . After all, no-one particularly wants to endure a savage lashing from Arthur’s legendary, knife-edged tongue.

Now, with spring fast tumbling into summer and rumours of Angle raids rife, Arthur is at pains to check each and every beacon hearth. Measuring and binding and strapping with relentless endeavour.

Kai is trailing along behind. Looking suitably earnest. Making suitably diligent comments. Climbing and fastening and bracing wherever his little brother bids. Now though, as the brisk wind tosses the scent of salt spray around them and Arthur frowns balefully at yet another seemingly-awry kindling pile, Kai gives a ferocious yawn.

From his perch on the hearth rim, Arthur impatiently pushes the black hair out of his eyes and glances downwards. “This bundle will serve……….There’s ample for a good blaze or three should we ever need it, the gods forbid………..And there’s a clear view through that grove to the Channel. I suppose we could ride on.”

Looking upwards, Kai lets his gaze roam impishly across the flawless arse within his little brother's tight dark breeches.

“The view from where I’m standing is very very nice too………one could almost say perfect………hell, I will say it then, fucking perfect my Arthur of the West.”

Arthur bites on his lip to conceal a devil-may-care grin – after all, it’s an extremely serious business inspecting beacon pits and Kai’s mischief is certainly not to be encouraged. No matter how secretly delicious.

“I’d thank you to quell the frivolity big brother. We’re here undertaking grave defensive matters. Anyway, I know exactly why you’re catching flies in the middle of the afternoon – and so does the rest of the village. You and Lenni are causing excited comment by disappearing to the healer’s hut every day – and I can tell you, my Kai, that you groan just like a mad bear chasing a plump fox whenever you……….well, you get my meaning right enough. Everyone might be used to your stamina, but lately……….. you’re setting envious tongues wagging all the way to the Cornish border.”

Diplomatically Kai forbears to remark that he thinks he and Arthur together have been goading comment throughout the village for nigh on twenty years. And that Arthur himself can do a fair imitation of a ravening wolf when he falls headlong over that particular brink. The stables and the guest quarters, the store hut and the armoury, the privy and the longhouse itself – all possess splintery wicker walls that are well-daubed and weather-proof, yet certainly not sound-proof. None of the villagers save Lenni is especially hard of hearing either. Add to that countless, romantic, moonlight rambles over the years once their inspection of the night watch is complete………

Then there’s Rowena’s endearing little kink for being fucked amid the rustling greenery beside the lake – a quirk which Arthur rather angelically believes is known only to himself and Rowena and Kai and Lenni. Withal how when those rushes crimple and crumple so……..

Yes, Arthur’s people are quite aware that their comely chieftain isn’t only fierce when it concerns maintaining warning systems and standing straight on guard duty.

(Though just occasionally……….take yesterday when he and Arthur took their children down to the lake to bathe. Arthur and the rest of their brood had already waded in and Kai was waiting for Maeve to finish unlacing her boots when Tugram appeared with a cluster of his grand-bairns. Likewise ready to splash about. Tugram stripped to the waist which was always an……..interesting sight.

Pausing at the edge of the water, Maeve peered down at Arthur’s neatly-stowed tunic, which had Roland’s medallion carefully nestled within its folds for safekeeping. Maeve who often chatters so ceaselessly that Llud fondly likens his silver-tongued granddaughter to pea soup on the boil.

“It’s lovely that you gave that to Uncle Arthur when you married him Daddy” she whispered and skipped blithely over to dunk Luc. From the corner of his eye, Kai saw Tugram give her a rather alarmed glance, then shake his head furiously as if he must have misheard. Llud and Tugram have been warrior-brothers-in-arms since boyhood – probably he’s aware of a mite more than the commonplace villager and more broad-minded than most. Still, Tugram proudly presided over the mead barrels at Arthur and Rowena’s marriage feast – no wonder the poor man appeared addled.

"Such a fine pleasing day, could already be summer eh Tugram,” Kai had shouted jovially as a further diversionary tactic and gone galloping after his pretty, little, tow-haired daughter. Leaving Tugram looking ever more like a floundering flounder. Alright – everyone who dwells in the longhouse knows that he and Arthur are handfast with each other, as well as having stood before the Abbot with Lenni and Rowena, but that doesn’t mean all the world and his wife need know. Truly it’s none of their affair anyway. Some things are simply too precious to be cast around for general prattle.

Fortuitously Arthur remained oblivious to this whole enthralling exchange. Being happily occupied demonstrating to Theo and Cedric how to breathe under water using a reed.)

Moreover, it’s not exactly the subject under discussion right this moment – or the reason why Kai’s cock is more rigid than that stony ledge where Arthur is nimbly balanced.

Chuckling quietly, Kai traces an appreciative finger along the worsted fabric girding Arthur’s slender cleft.

“Little brother, sweet Lenni’s always been a lusty girl – something you know about first hand. Twice as enamoured when she’s with child. Thrice now that she’s whelping both Romulus and Remus. I’m merely being a benevolent husband and satisfying her cravings.”

Arthur opens his blue eyes very wide. “I see………a noble quest my heart – and one that leaves you tired and spent. Best hasten along to the next mountain of kindling wood before you fall asleep in the saddle and plunge straight between Arbelio’s ears.” How he stifles the wayward, wicked laughter that’s welling up from his belly, Arthur will never know.

Kai feigns innocence. “I’m sure that you’re far cleverer than I when it comes to such matters sweetheart……….I mistakenly believed that quickening one’s breeches weasel was somehow akin to a fever – growing more fervid as one’s passion and delirium rises……….Mea culpa…… but then you are as learned and scholarly as a monk beloved. All that learned reading of all those great scholarly books………”

The smile that ripples across Kai’s beautiful mouth is as guileless as a newborn nursling’s.

Damn it, Arthur doesn’t feel anything like a monk. He feels horny and wanton and madly in love.

His shaft is stiff and there’s an exquisite warmth pooling around his entrance.

Nothing is more intoxicating and arousing than Kai’s playful banter and his big brother’s apparent earnestness.

Really, they should be continuing on to the northern fire hearths………..that’s the practical thing to do…..

That’s precisely why they’re here.

Except that the sun mantles the sea like translucent golden pearl and the waving grasses could be hand-woven, spun-green silk and the light shining from Kai’s brown eyes is the light of his heart.

Arthur is flooded by perfect joy.

In one supple hitch, Arthur wraps his legs around Kai’s slender waist and kisses him with the tenderness of a linnet and the ferocity of a dragon.

Part Two

Kai’s cock is huge and full. Hanging like a heavy mulberry rope, with a strong, purple knot tied in its end. Bedecked by thick, serpentine, plum-coloured veins and a few flaxen freckles. Nuzzled amid a soft patch of pale-tawny curls.

Moving closer, Arthur lets Kai’s manhood press gently against his bare hip. Feeling the fine blonde hairs brushing his thigh. The moist tip grazing his leg.

Arthur’s erection throbs as if his blood is boiling – because indeed it is.

They are both rock-hard and furnace-hot.

Then Arthur saunters a few steps away and turns back to Kai, smiling devilishly.

Immediately Kai breaks into jubilant laughter.

Because Arthur looks so boyish and bewitching and simply beautiful standing with his boots and breeches off but his tunic still on. Arthur’s dark hair tumbled about his face by the warm, salty wind.

Because he knows exactly what Arthur is going to do next and his mouth is dry and his cock is wet.

Because the surges pounding through his loins are exquisite rapture.

Lavishly, Arthur spits into his right hand and wraps it firmly around his taut prick. Slowly unfurling it against his belly until the swollen head reaches well above his navel. Beginning to slide up and down and work the shaft. Bucking his willowy hips as his rhythm quickens apace.

Kai starts to leak.

Arthur sucks on the fingers of his left hand and slicks his rigid balls. Fondling furiously. Bracing his legs. Making small guttural sounds of pleasure deep in his throat.

Kai growls wolfishly, milky seed tickling its way amid his own aching balls.

Arching one black eyebrow in an impish, imprudent fashion, Arthur cups a hand below his wholly-burgeoned, gently-weeping cock and offers it to Kai.

“Give and it will be given to you. They will pour into your lap a good measure, pressed down, shaken together, and running over……….see, Kai my heart, I can recite Luke as well as any monk……..and, this be my gift to you, already running over……..”

His next words are lost beneath a blissful whimper and a savage shudder.

Kai’s fingers are in Arthur’s hair, his mouth on Arthur’s lips. Licking and kissing and stroking. Their sweat-glazed bodies pressed skin-to-skin amidst the lush grass. The creases of their groins fiercely entwined.

Grinning happily, Arthur slithers until Kai’s rampant length is dancing just above him. His big brother’s golden bush level with his chin. Kai’s ripe shaft and heavy balls playfully grazing Arthur’s nose.

Kai shivers as Arthur’s warm breath moves over his flaxen thatch and wafts a sinuous journey to the creamy tip.

His cock pulses against Arthur’s neck, leaving a musky, shining trail.

Tenderly, Kai reaches out and traces Arthur’s lips with one trembling finger. “ Withhold not good from them to whom it is due, when it is in the power of thine hand to do it……ah, my dearest love, I too can bequeath monkish Proverbs when the occasion warrants…….”

And his hand closes about Arthur’s strong, hard prick and starts to caress.

Opening the intimate,intricate dance whose steps are etched upon their hearts alone. 

Taste and touch........ mouth and hand.........tongue and fingers.........turn by turn........

Arthur moans gruffly, his issue trickling in sticky rivulets across Kai’s fingers, like hot wax down a cold candle.

Then he takes Kai on his tongue, delicately brushing the gleaming slit. Euphorically Kai grunts……….and Arthur is swept by a delirious bacchanal frenzy.

Sucking ferociously.

Nursing on Kai.

Feeding off the wellspring of Kai’s earthy, intoxicating seed.

Lust-drunk and love-wild, Kai quickens his kneading fingers. Rapturously milking.

Feverishly Arthur fondles Kai’s balls. All leather and silk. Writhing against Arthur’s palm.

Kai’s stomach muscles tighten.

Arthur pushes Kai deeper into his throat.

Kai’s cock hammers.

Arthur’s prick pounds.

The world goes to singing ivory………

When Arthur opens his eyes again, Kai is lying with his tousled head on Arthur’s shoulder.

Gently Kai ripples pearly circles in the puddles of come that Arthur has spilled across his big brother's belly.

Kai’s sweet taste is on Arthur’s lips and perfuming his tongue.

Words are as needless as fashioning shields from thistledown.

Smiling softly, Kai slips a milky finger inside Arthur’s mouth and softly Arthur sucks…………

After supper that night, Llud eyes his two wind-tossed sons warily and purses his lips. Heaped second helpings of stewed venison for both of them – albeit Lenni has outdone herself at the cooking pot recently – and overflowing mead cups. They’ve certainly worked up robust appetites during an afternoon’s inspection of those beacon fires.

Now Arthur has Rowena on his lap while he sprawls across his great chair and he’s kissing her in the fervent way that makes Kaitlin cast her eyes heavenwards and still makes Rowena blush.

Kai is seemingly helping Lenni douse the dirty trenchers in the water pail, but from where Llud’s sitting, his elder son is doing more burnishing of Lenni’s bum than of greasy tableware.

Horniness and contentment abounding in equal measure. You can almost sniff it on the air if you tilt your twitching nose just right.

There’s been more than one kind of enkindling and hard wood this afternoon, Llud muses or he’s an old washer-woman wearing a russet gown – and last he checked, he was a hoary iron-pawed warrior clad in a somewhat-tattered-but -perfectly-serviceable-tunic.

Beaming like a cherub, Llud lays a fatherly hand on Kai’s arm. “So, a worthwhile inspection of the beacon hearths I take it? All ready to light three fires if need be Kai?”

With a devilish grin, Kai glances up from Lenni’s smock – under which Romulus and Remus appear to be engaged in a lively Beltane reel.

Across the room, his twinkling gaze meets Arthur’s.

“No Llud……….” says Kai and his voice brims with gleeful laughter.

“No Llud……… at least four fires…………it’s four fires and counting………..”


End file.
